A Force So Strong
by the-writer1988
Summary: Sequel to Overstepping the Boundaries. A mysterious source of energy brings the Doctor and Jack face to face. The reunion is shortlived when Rose's life is threatened. Can the Doctor work with Torchwood before he loses Rose forever? 10Rose Abandoned!
1. One

**Hi, all! This is the fourth and final story in my series. I hope you enjoy it! **

**Series: **The Companion Series

**Title:** A Force So Strong

**Rating: **T, due to violence and swearing.

**Genre:** Angst, adventure, mystery and of course, romance. ;-)

**Summary: **A mysterious source of energy brings the Doctor and Jack Harkness face to face, but the reunion is short lived when Rose's life is threatened. Can the Doctor, along with Torchwood work together to save her before he loses Rose forever? And will the Doctor be able to decipher the mysterious four words, spoken to him by the Face of Boe?

**Pairing: **Ten/Rose.

**Characters: **Ten, Rose, Mickey, Martha, Jack Harkness and his Torchwood Team, plus some evil aliens.

**This story is the fourth in 'The Companion Series'**.

If you haven't read none of the previous stories then I highly suggest you do.

This series consists of the following:

**The Ties That Bind**

**Red Dragon**

**&**

**Overstepping the Boundaries**

_Please, do, enjoy the final story in my series. _

* * *

**One **

Rose Tyler opened her eyes, sighing in content, blinking slowly as she woke from the depths of sleep that had consumed her. Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes Rose rolled over, focusing her brown eyes upon the man who lay sleeping next to her, his chest rising slowly as he took deep breaths. A slight smile traced her mouth and with her right arm reached up to trail her fingers lightly over the Doctor's face, leaning forward ever so slightly to press a kiss to his cheek. Memories of the last few months roamed throughout her head.

She did not have long to wait before the Doctor woke from his slumber, as the tender kiss she had planted upon his cheek, had been enough to stir him.

"Good morning," Rose whispered softly, leaning in close, "Did you have a good sleep?"

"Yeah, I did," he smiled in reply. He slipped his arms around her, pulling her closer to him.

Rose leaned up slightly, his lips catching hers in a gentle kiss, but before she could pull away it had turned into passionate one and she found her body trembling as he pushed himself closer to her. Within seconds she was pinned beneath his weight as he rolled on top of her, never halting the kiss.

Her hands, which had been resting on his shoulders, moved down his bare back, and she could hear him moan softly against her lips. Finally they broke apart and he moved off of her. She tracked his movements as he climbed out of bed. He wore a pair of pyjama bottoms which he had acquired (and kept) from Jackie when he had regenerated. Picking up his usual blue suit, he gave her a quick smile before disappearing into the bathroom. Leaning back on the pillow, Rose felt her mind wander aimlessly back into the past.

Five months ago had been the first time she and the Doctor had slept together. It had only been after the red dragon incident that they had finally come together, though it had taken Rose a long time to accept that the whole incident in question hadn't been entirely her fault. Until she had accepted that fact, then their relationship hadn't progressed that far, but when she had, the relationship had become something more.

They had slept together three times since the first time. Though the Doctor barely slept, he still stayed with Rose during the night. He liked watching her sleep, his mind wandering over the past. He liked watching her wake in the morning. More to the point, he wanted to spend as much time with her as he possibly could. Rose loved waking in the morning to see him smiling at her.

A smile pulled at her lips as the Doctor emerged from the refresher wearing a white shirt, with a blue jacket over the top. He had on a pair of matching trousers and red trainers.

"Not up yet, Rose Tyler?" he asked cheerfully.

She shook her head. "The bed is too nice. You can come and join me if you want."

The Doctor's face reddened and he hastily retreated from the room causing Rose to chuckle. No matter how much he loved her, Rose realised that the Doctor would probably never be comfortable with some of the things she mentioned. Rolling out of bed Rose pulled of her night dress, picked up jeans and a t-shirt, went into the refresher, washed and dressed. Brushing her hair and applying a bit of make-up she left the room to seek out breakfast.

* * *

"Rose?" 

"Yeah, Martha?"

"Are you feeling alright? You've barely eaten anything for the last three days…" she trailed off, unsure of how to press her concerns.

Rose shook her head. "I just feel ill in the morning. I can't keep my food down. I don't know what's wrong with me."

Martha bit her lip. "I think I know why you may be feeling like this." She offered.

Rose waited silently for her friend to tell her, keeping her gaze upon the other woman.

Shuffling her feet Martha spoke again: "I think you're pregnant."

There was utter silence between them until it was broken by Rose.

Rose's face blanched. "What?"

Martha nodded. "You've been throwing up in the morning…could be morning sickness…it occurs around the three month mark."

Rose's eyes widened as she considered the facts. She had missed her period a month ago and she was due for another one…but the sickness did make sense…after all she and the Doctor had first slept together five months previously. The second time they had slept together had been two weeks later, but that didn't fit either. On the two month mark, they had celebrated. The timing was right. _And we didn't use protection…_

"I think so too." She replied.

* * *

Together, Rose and Martha sat in an uncomfortable silence in the bathroom, waiting to discover whether Rose was with child or not. In her hands Rose held the pregnancy test, waiting for the results to show. Martha laid her hand on Rose's arm. "You'll be alright." 

"Do you really think so?"

Martha nodded. "Of course I am."

She could see Rose wrestling with herself. She wanted to ask her something but didn't know what to say. "You can ask if you want."

"You're sure?"

"I'm here to help you Rose. If I didn't want to, I wouldn't have bothered telling you what I thought. You can trust me."

"I know," Rose sighed, and Martha could see apprehension in her gaze, "If I am pregnant, will he want it? What if he doesn't? What if he's horrified and decides to drop me off on some random planet and leave me there? What if he rejects me?"

_It's too soon for them, _Martha realised. Over the months she and Mickey had watched the two come slowly together. And then they had gone away for a two month break and when they returned to collect herself and Mickey from the parallel earth their relationship had changed, especially when they had started to share a room.

Still, both of them had agreed it had been inevitable, that it would come at some point, but neither of them had expected Rose to become pregnant so soon.

_If she is. _

"Rose, the Doctor loves you. Anyone can see that. You are the most precious thing to him and the fact that you may be pregnant won't change that. He wouldn't abandon you ever. You two have something special that cannot be denied. You're meant to be together. I don't believe that the Doctor would dump you on some planet just because you may possibly be pregnant. He loves you too much to want to harm you."

Rose smiled slightly and rested her head against Martha's shoulder. Martha knew her friend was worried, concerned about what the future may bring. But there was one thing Martha Jones was sure of: the Doctor would never abandon Rose Tyler.

Ever.

* * *

**Two Days Later…**

"You've been a bit distant." The Doctor commented as he walked into the room he shared with Rose.

She jerked her head up, moving her hands away from where they had been laying on her stomach. Shortly after Martha had effectively diagnosed her symptoms Rose had got the Doctor to stop off on Earth so she could buy a pregnancy test and in private she had taken the test. It had been positive. She was pregnant. And it frightened her.

"Is there anything you want to tell me?" he asked, sitting beside her and taking her hand in his.

Rose bit her lip considering what to say. Should she tell him? How would he react? Would he tell her he wasn't ready to be a father? _I can't tell him, not yet…I need to see my mum. _Yes, that was the best thing. Her mother would know what to do. She looked up, noticing for the first time that he was staring at her with a concerned look on his face.

"Rose?"

She shook her head. "No, there's nothing."

"Are you sure?" he didn't sound convinced.

"I'm fine." Rose replied, but thought: _Apart from the fact that I'm pregnant with your child and I don't know what to do. _

He started to get up, but she grabbed his hand. "Doctor…I need to see my mum…can we go and visit her?"

The Doctor nodded. "Alright. I'll go and set the co-ordinates."

As he left she whispered under her breath: "Thank you."

**To Be Continued….**

* * *

**Please let me know what you think! Good, bad? Interesting? Or not? Next update should be within the next few days...**

**Tenth-Doctor-Fan**


	2. Two

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far! The mystery begins in this chapter…**

This chapter is dedicated to**bex19 **who suggested the title for this story. Thanks!

**

* * *

**

**Two**

**Parallel Earth, 2009**

The sound of the TARDIS materialising was enough for Jackie Tyler to drop her washing on the floor of the kitchen and rush out into the back garden where the outline of a familiar blue police box was slowly appearing. Her daughter was back - Rose had been gone nearly five months. Her little sister Emily was now over two years old, walking and talking. When Rose had last left, Emily had just begun to talk and now she couldn't stop chattering or walking. The small child had no idea where her older sister went, and they would keep that secret from her until she was old enough to understand the complexity of it.

Jackie stepped forward as the doors to the TARDIS opened and Rose stepped out, a happy smile on her face. She ran forwards, hugging her mother. "Oh, Rose, I'm glad you are alright!"

Rose leaned back away from her mother and Jackie saw a little bit of fear reflected in her eyes. "Mum, there's something I need to tell you…" she bit her lip, "but not here." Rose glanced over her shoulder to see Mickey emerging from the TARDIS.

"Are the Doctor and Martha staying inside?" Rose asked.

"Yeah, they are. I want to speak to Pete. We can stay as long as you need to," Mickey added.

Rose nodded. With a shake of her head, Jackie led Rose inside the mansion and to the reading library, while Mickey trailed off to look for Pete in the garages.

Once they were sat down with a fresh cup of tea in hand, Jackie looked quizzically at her daughter, wondering what had brought her home looking a bit haggard. She decided to not say anything, waiting for her daughter to speak.

* * *

"When did you get back?" Pete Tyler asked as Mickey sat down at his worktable. 

"Just now, as Rose wanted to see Jackie. We're not staying long, though."

"Ah." Pete nodded. "How are things going?"

Mickey smiled. Since he had met Martha Jones he had felt infatuated with her. The only problem was that he felt it would be awkward if he asked her out, especially now that the Doctor had finally managed to sort out his feelings for Rose. He knew that Martha enjoyed spending time with him, but was that because the Doctor and Rose were so close? Or did Martha genuinely feel the same way and not want to speak of it incase she was rejected?

"I still haven't said anything yet. It was different when I asked Rose out," he hesitated, "I think it was because we were on the same league, y'know? Martha's a higher class then me, in a sense. She was a business woman whereas I worked fixing things."

Pete glanced up from his work where he was fiddling with a piece of machinery. "And working with Torchwood hasn't changed that?"

"No," Mickey answered, "It's odd. I'm sure I'll figure something out. It's just eluding me a bit."

He didn't know why, but he and Martha had just clicked from the word go. They both enjoyed each other's company, but it _**was **_up to him to form his own happy ending.

* * *

Rose took a deep breath and spoke the words she was sure would make her mother stare at her in horror. "Mum, I'm pregnant." 

There was complete silence for several moments before Jackie spoke. Her voice was calm and she seemed to have accepted the news with a pinch of salt.

"Are you sure?"

Rose nodded. "I took a pregnancy test. It's positive." She bit her lip. "Mum, I know this is a big shock to you…"

Her mother dismissed Rose's sentence with a wave of her hand. "I kind of have been expecting it."

"You have?" Rose had not been expecting that answer to her news. "How have you been expecting it?"

Jackie shrugged her shoulders. "I've watched the two of you fall for each other for years. It was only a matter of time before the Doctor admitted that he loved you. I have to be honest here I thought you two would get married before thinking of having a kid."

Rose bit her lip. "He doesn't know yet. And the Doctor isn't one who would get married. He's always on the move." She smiled. "He has too much energy."

Jackie frowned. "Why haven't you told him yet?"

"I don't think he would be ready yet." She scratched the back of her neck. "It took him many months before we slept together. The thought of being a father might terrify him, though he has had children before." She had expected her mother to comment on this and was surprised that she didn't.

"Oh, Rose, the only way you're gonna know is if you tell him."

"I know that. I just don't know how to go about it." Rose answered truthfully. She couldn't exactly walk up to him and say: "Doctor, I'm having your baby." Well, she could, to be honest, but she doubted he would like it.

"Sit him down with a nice cup of tea and bring up the subject." Jackie suggested.

"I suppose so," Rose said. "The Doctor would probably choke on his tea."

"Aren't you ever gonna ask him his name? Calling him 'The Doctor' all the time is just a tiny bit ridiculous." Jackie added.

Rose laughed. She couldn't help it. "He did tell me his name but for most of his life he's always gone by 'The Doctor'. I tried using his name after he told me but it made him feel weird and a little odd. He doesn't like it, mum. It reminds him too much of the planet he grew up on, the home that was wiped from the timelines at the end of the Time War. Besides, I like calling him 'The Doctor'. If we were gonna get married then I would call him by his real name, but I doubt we ever will. Marriage to the Doctor probably means to him that he has to settle down in one place, but that's not him. He loves seeing the universe too much to want to stop exploring. Marriage is probably a prison he wouldn't be able to escape from."

"Oh," Jackie nodded. Rose was right. The Doctor and marriage wouldn't ever be used in the same sentence again. But then another thought struck her. "Where are you gonna raise your child?"

"The TARDIS, if I ever get the courage to tell him."

"A space-ship?" her mother looked horror-struck by the very idea. "You can't be serious 'bout that!"

"I am." Rose replied, "The TARDIS is the safest place in the universe. The only people who can get in are the ones who have the keys. And that's me, Mickey, Martha and the Doctor."

Jackie nodded, accepting her daughter's decision. "I couldn't persuade you otherwise."

Rose shook her head. "Now, where's dad? I want to tell him the news."

* * *

**Cardiff, 'our' Earth, 2009**

The lights of torches flashed round the abandoned factory taking in the details of rusting machinery. Captain Jack Harkness strode in front of his team, holding a torch in his left and a gun in his right. Stepping slowly round a corner he pointed his gun forward scanning the area with his eyes, searching for any threat.

There was nothing.

Motioning with his head, Jack watched as Gwen, Owen and Tosh came forward. Together they edged toward a metal wall where a strange golden glow was emitting from. Tosh had detected a strange energy signal coming from the factories that were located near the Torchwood Hub. They had come to investigate since, upon analysing the signal, Tosh had determined that it was something not of Earth origin and could be dangerous to the populace of Cardiff.

They had gas masks at the ready, though they were not wearing them at that moment. At any sign of trouble they would put them on and hope that they would be protected from it. Edging closer to the glow Jack felt his body responding to the particles and he noticed - with slight alarm - that he was glowing.

He glanced over his shoulder noticing that the others were staring at his glowing body wondering why there weren't affected.

"Jack?" Gwen asked, walking past him.

"Gwen!" he yelled, but stopped short as he saw her walk right up to the wall where the energy was. She was not glowing, not affected by it. Taking deep breaths Jack edged closer, lowering his gun and holstering it to pull out a small 51st century device. The others watched with baited breath as he scanned the area, taking in readings.

Finally after waiting for five minutes, Jack swivelled round to the others, a grin on his face. "This energy is not dangerous at all."

"What is it and why are you reacting to it if it is not dangerous?" Tosh asked cautiously.

Jack frowned wondering how he could put it without giving away too much about his past. "It's time, Time Radiation." But there was one thing that did trouble him: why was he reacting to it? Was it because he had travelled in the TARDIS or due to what had brought him back to life? _Either way_, Jack mused, _the Doctor is going to be attracted to this whether he likes it or not._

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Please let me know what you think! Not sure whether I got Jack's characterisation right, but this is my first attempt at writing him. I hope I brought some element of his character to life! And what do you think of a Mickey/Martha pairing? There were some hints to Mickey's feelings in this chapter...-Tenth-Doctor-Fan-**


	3. Three

**A/N)** Thank you for all the reviews so far! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please **read** the notes at the bottom as they concern when I will next be able to update! Enjoy!

* * *

**Three**

They waited together in a Private Room holding hands as they waited for the results to come back.

The Doctor had taken them to New Earth, as he had once again received a message from the Face of Boe. He had explicitly told them not to leave the TARDIS, but this was the only time Rose could think of getting a scan to see if her baby was growing normally. She and Martha had slipped away, making their way down the streets of New New York to a small building where drugs were given out. The place also allowed patients to have scans as well.

Rose hadn't been surprised to see that the Cat Nuns were no longer needed. Humans were mostly working in the small Pharmacy, but a few other species helped out to. The scan had been simple. A small machine had photographed her womb and then the Nurse had just gone out to have the data-chip photos printed.

"Are you worried?" Martha asked.

"Yeah," Rose replied, "I'm worried."

"About what?"

Rose bit her lip, as if considering how to answer Martha's question. "What if humans are incapable of carrying a Time-Lord baby?"

Martha pulled Rose into a hug. "By this time humans have spread across the stars, right? Humans must be able to inter-mingle with other species. Why not wait and see until we have the photos?"

"Yeah, that's probably for the best." Rose nodded, though she couldn't ignore the nagging feeling in her stomach.

An hour seemed to pass for Rose before the nurse returned, though in reality it was only five minutes.

"Here you are," the photos as requested. "As you can see the baby is perfectly healthy. Its eyes are developing, as well as the ears. Bones are getting stronger and the heart is beating, and all organs are slowly beginning to function as they should."

"Just one heart?" Rose asked.

The nurse shook her head. "No. There is an abnormality. Your baby has one functioning heart that is still growing but a second is growing too. We don't know whether a human child can survive like this."

"The baby's father isn't human." Martha added for Rose's benefit.

"Then that must explain why a second heart is growing." The nurse confirmed. "What species is the father?"

"Erm," Rose blushed. _Would they believe me if I said Time Lord? After all they are meant to be extinct…_

She decided on another tactic first. "The father is Gallifreyan."

"I've never heard of such a species." The Nurse replied.

"Oh." _Would she know about Time Lords?_ She had to try. "Time Lord then. They're known as Gallifreyans too." _I think. _

The nurse's eyes widened. "They are meant to be myths, legends."

"They do exist," Rose hurriedly explained. "But there are only a few left." She couldn't really say that the Doctor was the last one, could she?

"Hmmm, we would need you to come and check with us to make sure the child is growing properly every month until birth. We would also need to meet the father to ensure that it is normal for his species. We barely know anything about the Time Lords. And their biology is not stored on our system. When you next come for a check-up, please ensure you are accompanied by him."

Rose nodded. She now had no choice: she would have to tell the Doctor about the child. But how the hell was she going to bring up the subject?

* * *

He could not believe what he had just heard. The words continued to echo through his head. It seemed impossible…he had to be wrong. He must be wrong. There was no way they could have survived…not after the inferno he had sent towards…he swallowed trying to ignore the horrible images that sprung up into his mind. 

"It's not true," the Doctor muttered, "It can't be."

The final words of the Face of Boe had been: "You are not alone."

* * *

"What is Time Radiation?" Tosh asked a curious expression on her face. 

Jack stayed silent. His mind was racing, wondering how he would explain his complex past. He finally settled on an explanation. "This radiation has built up due to the presence of time-travellers. I was a time-traveller once, but I got stuck here. You already know so much that I'm not the average guy. I'm only guessing that this is Time Radiation. It's reacting to me and as far as I know, I'm the only one of this team that has time-travelled."

That was not what Tosh had been expecting to hear.

"Time-travel is impossible. There's no logical way to make that happen!" Gwen replied.

Jack allowed a small smile. "Not where I'm from."

"And where are you from?" Tosh asked meekly.

"The fifty-first century." Jack replied. He knew it was no use hiding it from them.

"Impossible. What a load of poppy-cock." Owen said. "There is no way on earth that time-travel is possible!"

"You think?" Jack asked. "I happen to know a guy who spends his entire life flitting around the universe in his time ship." He hadn't meant to let that slip. Not at all. But the damage was done. He could not retract his comment.

His team stared at him, unable to comprehend what they had just heard. They were half-way to believing and half-way to disbelieving when something beeped loudly.

"Tosh, what is that?" Gwen asked, still keeping her eyes on Jack.

Pulling a small device from her belt, Tosh read what was coming up on her screen. "Something is behind us, and it has the same wave signatures as this 'time radiation'. It's coming towards us…"

All of them turned as four figures came round the corner. A man in a brown pinstripe suit with a long coat was glowing brightly. Beside him, a blonde woman was glowing faintly but that was getting steadily brighter as they walked forwards. The two other people accompanying them didn't seem to be glowing.

Jack's eyes widened as he stepped past his team. "Doctor? Rose?"

**To be Continued…**

**Please let me know what you think! **

* * *

**Note:**** I'm going on holiday on Saturday and I'll be back after 8 days, but then a day later I will be on holiday again for two weeks. I'll try to update this on the day I'm at home, but I can't promise anything, but I'll do my best to! Thank you for the support so far! –Tenth-Doctor-Fan-**


	4. Four

**Author Notes: **SORRY! Been away for three weeks, and I didn't have time to update on the day I was at home since the chapter wasn't complete. I apologise profusely for this. Bit saddened now since Doctor Who has now finished in the UK, but I did thoroughly enjoy the series…enough of my chat and onto the story…so here you go, chapter four!

* * *

**Note: **This chapter takes place before the end of the last chapter, but instead of end being from Jack's point of view, this one is from the Doctor's point of view. Enjoy!

* * *

**Four**

Thankfully, Rose and Martha had made it back to the TARDIS way before the Doctor returned from his meeting with the Face of Boe so he was none the wiser. Mickey had already been told about Rose's pregnancy leaving only the Doctor in the dark. Rose had still not decided whether to inform him of his impending child, but when he walked through the doors looking like he'd had the wind knocked out of him, she realised that he needed her more then ever and it definitely wouldn't be a good idea to tell him that she was expecting.

He sat down at the console and began to fiddle with his beloved ship. He didn't seem to notice the three of them looking at him in concern.

"Doctor?" Rose asked gently. She shook him a little bit. "What happened?"

The Doctor took a long deep breath and said: "He's dead. The Face of Boe, he died after talking to me."

"What did he say?" Rose asked, softly.

The Doctor swallowed, sighing as he ran his hands down his face. The humming of the TARDIS lowered, as if his ship knew what he had been told.

"Sorry," Rose hastily added, "Its private, I know."

"No, no, it's alright." He tried to smile but nothing came of it. "He said…he said that 'You Are Not Alone', meaning that in someway I'm not the last of the Time Lords. But it's impossible. I would know if they were still alive…And before you ask Rose, Time Lords cannot hide from each other."

"You don't think its true then?" Martha asked, confirming his own beliefs.

"No, it can't be. The Face of Boe was mistaken. Nothing could've survived the Time War." _Not even that ship I sent out…that was destroyed in the blast. _He sighed heavily. "They're not coming back. I'm alone."

"But you have us."

He smiled. "Yeah, I have you Martha Jones, Rose Tyler and Mickey Smith to keep me company, despite the fact that you can be blithering idiots sometimes."

Rose scoffed, hitting him on the arm. "Blithering idiots?"

"Well, sometimes, not all the time." He replied, but this time they could see the glint in his eyes that showed that he was pulling their legs.

* * *

"It means me." 

Martha was taken back by the blunt comment. "What?"

"Think about it," Rose urged, shifting in her seat to face Martha. "The words 'You are not alone' mean me."

"Now I'm confused," Martha chuckled and turned her head to see Mickey chuckling. "What?"

"I think, what Rose means, is that the words are referring to her baby. Makes sense doesn't it?"

Martha nodded. "I suppose…but the Doctor told me about when you and he went to New Earth the first time. He said he was called there and he saw the Face of Boe there. I'm certain he said that there was something that he had to say to him but he refused to because he wasn't dying anymore. If that friend of the Doctor's knew something then, it can't refer to your child."

Biting her lip Rose sat back. "The Doctor would know if there were other Time Lords out there. He would be able to feel them in his head, like a link – like the one him and I share. But he can't. So the words must refer to me."

"If you say so," Martha accepted, "but I still think there is something more to this."

"You may be right," Mickey added, "It could be you Rose, but it might not. By all accounts it probably is...but I doubt this Face of Boe – or whatever his name is – would know of you getting pregnant in the future. They could be in hiding, but at the moment the most obvious choice is that it is something to do with you."

Martha continued: "Until we know the truth making assumptions will only make it harder to accept that we may be wrong."

* * *

"That doesn't look right?" The Doctor muttered as he peered into the computer screen as he fiddled with the TARDIS' controls. "That really shouldn't be there." 

"What's that then, boss?" Mickey replied, grinning.

The Doctor scowled at him. "Don't. Just don't. I'm not your boss."

"I know."

He saw Martha and Rose walk into the console room. He clasped his hands together. "Right then, I have detected something that really shouldn't be on Earth."

"The TARDIS did, not you."

"Stop it Mickey." He warned once again, getting frustrated.

He saw Rose give her ex a sharp look who grinned back at her, but he did shut his mouth. "Good. Now then, I have discovered a source of energy in Cardiff. We are going to go and find it as it shouldn't be there."

"And what is it?" Martha asked, ever curious.

"Time-Energy. The last time I ever detected that was before the War ended." He fell silent, his face going from happy-maniac to sad. He spoke low. "Time Energy is in me. And the only way to produce Time Energy and to make it appear is to use a Time Lord. So it is a bit confusing."

"It could be to do with the words." Martha added. "Perhaps your people are still alive but you can't sense them because someone is preventing them from doing that."

"Now that is impossible." The Doctor answered. He saw Rose throw Martha a triumphant grin. _What was going on between them? _He wondered. He chose to ignore it and input co-ordinates before pulling the lever down and sending the TARDIS into the Vortex, heading right towards Cardiff in the year 2009.

* * *

He stepped out of the TARDIS that had settled itself outside an old factory that seemed to be falling apart. Inside his mind he could feel the energy pulling him towards it. He turned to look back at his three companions. "Stay here." 

"No way," Rose demanded, "We're coming with you."

He couldn't really argue. Either way they would follow him. He smiled lightly as he stepped forward; ignoring the feeling in his mind that something was not just quite right.

"Are you okay?" Rose approached him, striding alongside him as he continued forward.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he replied, a little too hastily.

"Doctor! Why are you glowing?" Mickey called from behind.

Rose glanced down as the Doctor noticed that he seemed to be dosed in a light glow.

"I think I may be reacting to the Time Energy. It happens. Back on Gallifrey the glow never showed because the planet was so soaked in the energy. If this energy was located in the heart of a city rather in a disused factory then it would be a lot harder for me to get close."

"Thankfully it's not," Rose added.

As they reached the door, the Doctor reached into his pocket to retrieve the Sonic Screwdriver, however he was stopped by Martha laying a hand on his arm. "It's already open."

He hadn't noticed that. Taking tentative steps forward he pushed the door open and walked into the dark, abandoned factory. The others followed behind him.

"I'm glowing now." Rose mentioned holding up her hand and examining her fingertips. "Only faintly though…"

"That shouldn't be happening." The Doctor muttered.

"Why not?" Rose asked.

"You're human, not a Time Lord. Only Time Lords should be affected by this."

"Ah," Rose placed her hands in front of her stomach, a sense of worry building within her.

"Rose, is there something you are not telling me?" He asked, fear evident in his voice.

She bit her lip and shook her head. "No. There isn't."

He saw Martha and Mickey exchange looks and he felt concerned about Rose's welfare. She was keeping something from him, that was certain, but she had chosen not to divulge it yet. He took a deep breath. "Okay. Let me know if there is something you are not telling me because there is no way you should be soaked in that energy. It could do you harm and I can't lose you again."

"I know." Rose responded, keeping her eyes level with his. "And I will tell you if there is something I need to say."

"Good." He turned away, but deep down he had a feeling what she wasn't telling him. He could pry into her mind through their mind link however that would be rude to do so without an invitation. All he could do was wait until Rose told him the truth about her condition. "Come on, slowly now."

He led them through the factory. The glow surrounded him substituted enough light for them to see what was around them. Machinery was rusting away and little beads of light shone down on them from the ceiling where the roof was slowly crumbling to pieces. Then he heard voices. He held his hand up, stopping the others.

"Someone else is here." He whispered.

Very slowly he inched forwards. The glow around him brightened considerably as they rounded a big stack of boxes that substituted as a wall. His eyes widened as he saw the one person he hadn't expected to see; someone who bent the law of physics. This man should, by rights, be dead but he was alive, standing right before them.

"Doctor? Rose?"

He hesitated wondering how he could deal with this problem. Jack Harkness was wrong. The Doctor's intuition was to run away, but he had more pressing problems, especially since, like himself, Jack was glowing to. And then it hit him. The answer was so simple.

The Time Vortex!

Rose had held it within her long enough for her power to form, but Jack was a direct result of Rose's actions. He was a product of her power and like her, now was a constant part of the Vortex. In some ways, Rose was wrong to, but he wasn't afraid or scared of her like he was with Jack.

Rose ran forward, wrapping her arms round Jack, lifting her up. He kissed her on the cheek.

"Rose! It's good to see you! I thought…" he struggled to find words. "I thought you were dead."

"Dead?" Rose repeated, "Where did you get that idea from?"

"You were listed among the dead after the battle of Canary Wharf."

"Oh," Rose wished she hadn't forgotten what the Doctor had said. Of course Jack would know, but then how did he get back to earth when he had been left behind in the future last time she had seen him? "How did you get back?"

"I used my Vortex Manipulator." Jack answered. He showed her a device wrapped round his wrist. "It allows me to travel in time." He glanced over at the Doctor, who stood watching, the glow around him brighter then ever.

"Doctor?" Jack said, unsure if it was him.

"Captain."

Yes, it definitely was him. Though he did wonder how he had changed…

"Like the new face." Jack winked, hoping to stir a laugh from him.

The Doctor just continued staring. A flicker of fear could be seen in his eyes.

Rose looked back and forth. "What's going on?"

"Yes, we would like to know what is going on too!"

Jack glanced over his shoulder to see Owen glowering at him.

"Who the hell are they? And how do they know you?"

This was going to be one long explanation.

**To be continued…**

**Please let me know what you think! **

**Thank you for all the reviews and support you've given me so far! Until next time – Tenth-Doctor-Fan**


	5. Five

**A/N) Thank you for the reviews for the last chapter! This first part to this chapter may be a bit clunky due to the conversation between the Doctor and Jack. **

**SPOILERS FOR: **Series 3: episode 11: Utopia and episode 13: Last of the Time Lords

**The spoiler is just a precaution as I'm using information that we discovered about Jack in those episodes. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Five**

"Doctor?"

He turned his gaze to Rose.

"What's up? You look reluctant to speak to Jack."

"I am reluctant."

"Why?"

"Because…" he hesitated, wondering how he could answer without causing offence to the man he had once called friend. "He's wrong. He's not meant to exist."

"What?"

It wasn't just Rose who spoke that, it was the rest of the people surrounding him. He looked at each of them in turn, before settling his gaze upon Jack, who had a mixture of anger and surprise in his features. He couldn't say anything while the others were there. This was a matter that had to be sorted out between those involved. He ran a hand through his hair, sighing as he spoke quietly, but as lenient as he could to Jack. "I need to speak to you Jack, privately."

Rose had been involved too, but he couldn't burden her with the fact that it had been her who had brought Jack back. Jack was wrong and someone a Time Lord should run away from.

But he couldn't do that now. No.

Jack had been a friend. He had a right to know the truth of why he was _**wrong **_from a Time Lord's point of view.

"All right then." Jack nodded. He strode forwards, leaving his team behind to stare as he followed the mysterious stranger they knew nothing about.

The Doctor took Jack away from the factory, away from the TARDIS and sat down on an old, creaking bench. The glow that had been surrounding the both of them was completely gone.

"Doctor?" Jack prompted. "I need to know why I can't die."

"How long has it been since you figured out that you couldn't die?"

"A very long time," Jack answered, "I get shot in the head; poles thrust into the chest cavity; electrocuted…I still don't die. Why?"

"Rose."

"I thought you sent her home." Jack replied.

"I did, but she came back. She opened up the heart of the TARDIS, which is something a Time Lord should never do because they would be consumed. But what Rose did was so human…she ended the Time War and brought you back to life. Your time in the universe was up, Jack. You should have stayed dead and to see you alive strikes fear in me. You are wrong, Jack. You are an anomaly in the fabric of time and space."

"Thanks," Jack grunted, "but you can you fix it, right?"

"No," The Doctor shook his head. "I'm sorry."

"Does Rose know what she did?" Jack asked.

"No. She'd blame herself and she's been through so much already…" he trailed off, not wanting to tell Jack about the effects of Bad Wolf.

"So…I'm just going to carry on living?" Jack clarified.

The Doctor nodded. "Sorry." He didn't know why but he felt more at ease with Jack now. But he did wonder… "Do you want to die?"

"I wanted to…" Jack hesitated, wondering how to explain his feelings to the Doctor about his attitude to death. "I did…but things have changed. I watch my team around me and I see that they have such short lives and that they struggle to survive everyday, whereas I've got lucky…I want to help them survive until they are meant to leave this world…and not before their time. Sounds silly, doesn't it?"

Shaking his head, the Doctor replied, "Not really. It sounds perfectly human to me."

"Are you still afraid of me?" Jack asked.

"Not as much as I did before."

"Good."

"Shall we go back in?" The Doctor indicated the building from which they left.

Jack nodded, standing up. "Might be a good idea to tame Owen. He would want answers, in fact I think all of them do. I don't know what they will say when they discover you are an alien."

"They probably won't believe it."

"Most likely." Jack confirmed, leading the way into the building.

* * *

"Who the hell are you lot?" Owen demanded as soon as Jack and the 'strange man' had gone. 

"We're friends," Rose replied, stubbornly, folding her arms and glaring at the man. "of Jack. And that is all you need to know."

"Oh, really?" Owen replied sarcastically.

"Shut up Owen," the woman to his right said. She stepped forward and gave Rose an encouraging smile. "I'm Gwen, Gwen Cooper."

Rose nodded, acknowledging her.

"This is Toshiko Sato." Gwen pointed to a woman behind her who was wearing glasses and had straightish black hair and, to Rose's eyes, was someone who looked very intelligent in computers. She could see the laptop the woman was still holding. "And this is Owen Harper. As you can tell he's not a very nice person. He has…a bit of a temper to say the least."

"Oi!"

"You know that's true Owen," the woman named Toshiko said. "By the way, you can call me Tosh."

"Okay." Rose nodded, glancing back at Martha and Mickey.

An uncomfortable silence fell between them. Neither knew what to say, but Rose could see Owen's eyes glaring in mistrust.

"Ah, I see you are all having a nice chat!"

Rose turned her head to see the Doctor and Jack striding towards them.

"Hardly." She rolled her eyes. "He has a problem with us."

Jack shook his head. "Don't worry. I think its time for answers, don't you think?"

"I doubt they will believe half the things I say, but we may as well try." The Doctor answered.

"And why wouldn't we believe what _you_ have to say?" Owen asked, earning an ire look from Gwen.

The Doctor strolled forward until he was face to face with Owen. "For one thing, would you believe that you are in the company of an alien? That I can travel through time and space to whatever time and planet I choose? That I am over nine hundred years old?"

Owen seemed to be studying him, his dark eyes boring into his own. "I'd say no if your eyes didn't look older then you look."

Stepping away from him, the Doctor strolled back to Jack. "And I was under the impression he wouldn't believe a thing!"

"Doctor…" Jack warned.

The Doctor seemed to be ignoring him as he once more turned back to Jack's friends and walked passed them, heading towards the wall where the light was shining from. The glow around the Doctor was brighter then any of those affected in the room. He reached out a fingertip and gently touched the energy. It swirled round his fingers and then around his arm and continued until his whole body had the whole energy running round him.

And then, from the energy was a voice which echoed round the factory; its words distinguishable and what they said made the Doctor afraid.

* * *

High above the Earth, situated just beyond the moon, a space-ship sat. The ship was gleaming white, with large opaque windows, and the shimmering around the ship proved that there was a shield protecting it, perhaps preventing the human's radar from noticing it. 

Inside this ships control room, sat a man, not a man of such, but a man of power. To his kind, the word 'man' symbolised power. Rashdak Orti Belasi was the man of power in this ship. He sat upon a throne made of dark, purple crystal that shimmered in the light. To the right of him hung a middle-aged human that writhed in the grip of a machine has energy was soaked from the body, that continued to project this unique energy onto the Earth, to the factory, where three humans were affected by this energy.

Then one of the dots that glowed on Rashdak's data screen moved forward and as the figure approached the energy, Rashdak heard a voice echoing around the control room. The voice was identifying the true species of that small dot, the little human who had stepped forward into his careful little trap. But he now knew that the figure was not human but one of the last of the remaining free Time Lords in existence.

And a grin spread across his features.

* * *

"What the hell?" Owen asked, as the word 'Time Lord' reverberated around the factory. "What the bloody hell is a Time Lord?" 

"Me," the Doctor answered, stepping back now from the energy, as he stared at it. "This energy…this Time Energy is being produced from above the Earth...and its sending data about who we are. But, no one should have this energy…at all. How can they produce it…unless…?" his eyes widened as the impact of what he was talking about sunk in. The only way this energy could be produced was by the existence of other Time Lords…so that must mean some were still alive. But where were they?

Rose walked up to him, staring at the energy, which had caused the glow around her to magnify, but less then the Doctor's. However, she did notice that the glow was brighter around her abdomen. Stepping forward, and before the Doctor could stop her, Rose reached out to touch the startling energy which, like it had done with the Doctor, tingled up her arm and engulfed her, taking the readings from her.

The word 'Human' echoed around them. Rose smiled. "I'm still human."

"It still shouldn't affect you…but it's the Time Vortex. You and Jack have both been affected by it. That's why you are glowing."

"That's good then, isn't it?" Martha asked, from behind them.

The Doctor shook her head. "Not necessarily. I get the feeling…."

"Feeling of what?" Gwen Cooper asked, though she had no idea what was going on.

"That something's coming."

* * *

Rashdak was simply stunned. 

He had expected to hear the words 'Time Lord' again when the second glowing dot had touched the energy, but the word 'Human' had startled him more. That should be impossible.

He needed readings. Needed to know how a human could be affected by the energy.

And he wondered whether this human would be more useful to them then a Time Lord could be.

**To be continued….**

**Please let me know what you think! Next chapter should be coming soon…Tenth-Doctor-Fan.**


	6. Six

**I'M SORRY for not updating in ages – I've just been distracted by a few important things. One: the final Potter book got in the way and spurred by imagination into action and I also got my A-Level results and I've also had an operation. Combine all that with looking for a job and my time has been spent doing all that. To make up for the delay in this chapter, I have decided to post this chapter – rather short I know – but its to get me back into writing 'Who' fic. The next chapter is being written and should be up within the next few days. **

**If anyone is still reading, then please let me know what you think! Please, do, enjoy! **

* * *

**Six**

"What do you mean, something's coming?" Gwen asked, staring at the Doctor.

"Isn't it obvious?" the Doctor's voice had risen considerably. He was worried and feeling a little scared that energy from his home planet was residing on Earth. Sometimes he wished humans could be just a little bit more smarter then they were. He shook his head trying to prevent the frustration taking over him. "Look, I'm sorry, this just shouldn't be here. This energy should be gone; dead, deceased. Seeing it now means that something is looking for people like me…something knows I come regularly to this planet."

"What are we gonna do?" Rose asked her hands placed firmly on her hips.

"We can't leave," the Doctor said, frowning. "We need a safe place to operate from."

Jack strode over to the Doctor, grasped him by the shoulders and swung him round. "Doctor, come to Torchwood. We can operate from there. It is the safest place for anyone to be."

The Doctor glared at Jack before nodding briefly, ensuring that the Captain knew that he disliked the idea of walking into enemy territory; the territory that had caused him to lose Rose, before he had regained her again.

* * *

"This has changed…considerably," commented the Doctor as he followed Jack into the underground base that resided underneath the pavement within Cardiff. 

"I told you it had," replied Jack wistfully. "You are not public enemy number one now. I changed that. Torchwood is about protecting the people of Earth from threats and you are not a threat, Doctor. After the battle of Canary Wharf I rebuilt Torchwood to help you and hide you."

The Doctor frowned and sat down on a chair that was sat at a desk. Rose stood behind him, placing her hands on his shoulders and gently rubbing the tense muscles. He sighed, "You're not doing a good job of hiding me if someone can track what I am here!"

"That energy," Jack responded, nodding. "What is it? Why does it affect you and, most importantly, Rose and I?"

There was silence around him as he looked directly into the eyes of Jack and Rose. Martha and Mickey stood off to the side; Gwen keeping a restraining hand on Owen who looked like he was ready to shout, and Tosh standing with Ianto (who had not been introduced to the newcomers) looking puzzled, waiting for the answers that would hopefully unravel from the Doctor's mouth.

"That energy is designed to detect Time Lords – users of time. You have to be a part of the Vortex in order for it to affect you. Mickey and Martha," he glanced over at them, "have not been touched by the raw power of Time. As I said back at the factory warehouse, you and Rose have both been affected by the Time Vortex even though you are human."

"Does that mean we're part Time Lord?" asked Rose. "If we've been affected by the Time Vortex then surely it must've changed our biological data?"

"I don't know," the Doctor admitted, though in truth he knew. Rose had been affected by the Vortex and she knew it too. He just didn't know the full extent of what it had done to her – yes it had given her power and she could control it, but Jack was pure human: the only thing wrong with him was the fact that he had a little problem with dying. "Whoever has acquired this energy needs Time Lords…I get the feeling that because you two are full of this energy, you may now be their target. This has been set up as trap for me but they've found something more important."

"Two humans that shouldn't be affected by the energy," finished Martha.

He saw her trade glances with Rose and saw a flash of fear in her eyes. Something was being hidden from him and Martha and possibly Mickey knew what it was.

Whatever it was it would have to wait till later: he had an energy problem to solve first.

* * *

Rashdak sat in his throne considering the results of the tests he had ordered to be run upon the 'energy users'. The actual Time Lord was not as powerful as the human girl was. Her levels were far higher then average. Their whole business to this planet had been to capture the Time Lord, but Rashdak had to wonder if the girl would be a better key. 

Pressing a red scabbed button his chair he spoke into the speaker that rose from the desk beside him. His clipped tones issued his instructions: "Prepare the regents to battle. The human blonde: bring her back, alive and unharmed."

**To be continued…**

**Please let me know what you think! Next chapter will be up very soon – I promise! **

**Tenth-Doctor-Fan**


	7. Seven

**PENNAME CHANGED – I swear this is the last time I change my penname. **

**Thank you, thank you for the reviews for the last chapter. I'm still finding my feet with this story so I'm gradually building up from short chapters to long chapters, and this one is a little longer then the previous one. Chapter Eight, which is being worked on, will hopefully exceed six or seven pages. This chapter is three pages in Word, so hopefully all chapters after this will be about six or seven pages long, depending on whether a good cliff-hanger comes in handy. This chapter was always meant to end where it does – so I do apologise for that. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Seven**

"We have a problem," announced Tosh, swinging round in her chair and glaring at Jack.

"What is it?" the Doctor asked, a queasy feeling rising in his stomach.

Jack walked round to Tosh's computer readings and let out a slow whistle, "Looks like we have a problem, Doc."

"Yes, thank you Jack," replied the Doctor sarcastically. "I did already know that little detail."

Rose stepped forward and bent down to look at the screen, her blonde hair falling past her shoulders. "What are those weird lines?"

"Pulses," Gwen answered, as she too looked at the screen.

"Pulses?" asked Martha, confusion evident on her face. She traded a glance with Rose who shrugged her shoulders.

Jack leaned into Tosh and spoke urgently in her ear. She looked up at him as he finished whispering, horror on her face and then she began typing frantically, clicking the mouse button every two seconds as more and more screens appeared on the computer. She slumped back in her seat and calmly said: "You're right Jack. The Rift is fluctuating."

"Is that bad?" asked Rose. She remembered the Rift from whence the Gelth had come from when she and the Doctor had met Charles Dickens and then there had been the trouble with Margaret Slitheen.

"Yes, it is bad," Jack's lips were pursed. "If we don't stabilise it then it could rip open and cause a lot of damage to the surrounding area."

The Doctor sighed, running a hand down his weary face. "Jack, it's the Time Energy. It's causing the Rift to fluctuate. We need to get rid of the energy if we are to prevent the Rift from splitting open."

Even as he finished the sentence the ground beneath them rumbled causing Rose to stumble slightly. She gripped her stomach as she fell against the Doctor, and he ran his eyes over her face searching for something. She avoided his gaze and hastily removed her hands from her stomach but he had no time to dwell on the odd movement.

"I think we need to inspect the Rift," the Doctor murmured. "Examine what damage has been done already."

* * *

It had started as a normal day for her. 

Jenni rummaged in her handbag hunting for her purse as she walked towards Cardiff Bay, humming a tune to herself. She was nineteen years old, had just finished her shift in the Café that overlooked the Bay itself. Smiling contently to herself, she looked up as she pulled her purse from her bag and headed towards an ice-cream stall.

She looked at the contents, licked her lips and picked Double Chocolate. She paid for her ice-cream and began to walk along the sea wall, the sea air breezing in her face. When she came to her favourite spot, she planked herself down on the wall and stared out at the crashing waves as they flowed towards the beach. She sighed, wishing she could be swimming in the water, letting the waves consume her. It was one of her favourite pastimes. She wished she could figure out what to do with her life – one that combined her love of swimming in the sea.

Consumed in her ice cream as she was, Jenni was unable to save herself in time as a BOOM rent the air. Her treat fell from her hand as she was catapulted from her seat on the wall into the water below. She screamed shrilly and then she was submerged in the water, pumping her legs as hard as she could to save herself.

* * *

The Doctor pointed towards a shimmering disturbance in the air. It crackled every few minutes letting of steam. He frowned as it static electricity seemed to appear and then disappear. 

"It's getting stronger – the waves are fluctuating more," explained Tosh, her laptop situated on her lap. She was the only one sitting on the ground; the others standing around her.

"It will rupture soon causing devastation in its wake," stated the Doctor. "We have to get in touch with the people controlling the Time energy."

"What?" Mickey asked.

Jack looked stunned and he waved a hand in front of the Doctor's face. "Are you still with us?"

The Doctor glared at Jack. "Do you have any better ideas?"

"Surrendering yourself isn't the option," stated Jack, glaring defiantly at his friend.

"Who said anything about surrendering?" snapped the Doctor irritably. "I do have a plan you know!"

"Then what is -," Jack was cut off as a blast rent the air, sending them sprawling.

Smoke billowed around them. Catching himself on his hands the Doctor got to his feet, looking around for the source of the threat. Screams echoed around them – the sound of trampling feet surrounded them and then he held a yell, one that ripped his hearts in two.

"DOCTOR, HELP ME!"

Whirling around in the smoke, the Doctor ran blindly ahead following the desperate voice of his love. "Rose!" he bellowed. "I'm coming!"

Another explosion knocked him to the ground. Finding his feet once more, his vision blocked by the grey smoke, he began to run forward once more, calling Rose's name, trying to discern her screams from amongst all the others.

Then someone grabbed him, its clawed hand tightening on his throat. A hissing voice in his ear told him all he needed to know.

"She is ours."

The grip loosened as he was flung by his attacker over the sea wall. He hit the water with a sickening crunch and everything went black.

**To Be Continued **

**Please let me know what you think! Yeah, I'm evil...**

**Next chapter will be up very soon! **

**Until next time,**

**magic-doctor-writer**


	8. Eight

**This story is just rolling out of my fingertips, literally. I want to thank everyone for their continued support for this story, and I apologise profusely for my continued absence over the last few months. I hope I'm making up for the lack of updates with these chapters. **

**And again, I apologise for the cliff-hangers. **

**Please do enjoy! **

* * *

**Eight**

As the smoke cleared Martha leaned up on her elbows cursing at her misfortune. She raised her right hand and dabbed at the side of her face. Blood reflected on her fingers and she sighed, annoyed, at her misfortune. The smoke was clearing. Scrambling to her feet she swayed a bit but someone laid a hand on her shoulders, steadying her.

"I've got you," said Jack.

"Thanks," she shook her head, her head ringing slightly from the force of the explosion. "Where are the others?"

Jack steered her away out of the rising smoke. Sirens blared in the distance as security forces rushed to the scene, but Martha took no notice of them as Jack led her away to the others – all of who were leaning on the sea wall – with their own cuts and bruises.

"Jack? The Doctor isn't here. Neither is Rose," swallowed Martha, as her eyes went from each face of the group. There was Gwen, Owen, Tosh, Mickey but no Rose or the Doctor.

"Rose was taken," replied Mickey. His eyes had the presence of tears in them. It was understandable for him to be upset, especially since he still cared for Rose deeply, despite her now stable relationship with the Doctor. "We think the Doctor was to."

Images were coming back to her.

"No," Martha shook her head, disagreeing with the overall opinion on the Doctor's fate. "He wasn't taken."

"How can you be so sure?" Owen asked, irritably, dabbing at a cut on his cheek with a handkerchief.

"Because I saw him being thrown over the edge of the wall," stated Martha. "One of the attackers grabbed me to get to him – I heard them say 'stop him from reaching the girl'. I was flung aside but the Doctor was right beside me – they grabbed him, said something to him and then flung him aside but the momentum carried him over the sea wall."

Ignoring the throbbing pain in her head, Martha rushed forward and peered over the edge. "There!"

As the others leaned over to look, Martha smiled in relief. Below were jagged rocks, sharp enough to break bones, but not to kill. There was a flat surface amongst the jagged rocks and there was a young girl trying to get their attention, waving at them to indicate that she needed help. Beside her lay the Doctor, completely drenched, but otherwise unharmed. It looked like he had been thrown into the sea and the force of it had caused him to black out. It was a relief to her that he was just stirring and was looking remotely confused as to why he was laying on rocks.

With the authorities now at the scene, Jack had no choice but to stand aside. Since they were not wearing their official Torchwood gear, he did not have the privilege of take over the operation. They had to wait for the Doctor and the girl to be rescued by a life-boat which carried them back to the Bay. Managing to excuse themselves from the police, Martha followed Jack as they made their way to the beach, where the Doctor and the girl had been taken by boat.

When they reached the beach, which was now devoid of tourists, Martha couldn't help but smile. The Doctor was being treated by paramedics who were trying to take some of his blood and he was struggling furiously. She could see they only wanted to know if he had any internal injuries, but she could see the problem with that. He was an alien, which meant alien blood, which meant, if examined, he would likely be dissected.

"You know," she casually spoke to Jack, "it might be a good idea to rescue him before they decide to subdue him probably, since they are beginning to look annoyed."

Jack nodded and strolled over to where the Doctor lay, still arguing with the paramedics. Martha watched as Jack quietly spoke to them and with, slightly annoyed expressions, the paramedics moved away from the Doctor. She wondered if Jack had charmed them into meeting them later. He certainly was the type of guy who could charm anyone or anything if he wanted to.

* * *

"Thanks for the save Jack," the Doctor said as he stood up. "They were getting rather insistent that they took my blood before they released me. Typical humans – I know I'm fine." 

"You still could have injured yourself inside," insisted Martha, smiling as she approached him. She gave him a quick hug. "I'm glad you are okay."

"Rose is gone," he stated suddenly.

"We know. I tried, I really did," added Jack. "I'm sorry."

The Doctor nodded. He looked over his shoulder and spotted the girl who had presumably saved his life. "Hang on," he said.

The girl was sitting with the paramedics; he waited till they had left her and sat down beside her on the bench she occupied.

"Thanks."

"For what?" the girl asked, her hand brushing through her brown hair that was tangled and smelled strongly of sea water.

"For saving my life," said the Doctor. "I could've drowned if it hadn't been for you. The force of the impact made me black out. If it weren't for you I'd be dead." _And I'd have regenerated. _

The girl shrugged. "It was the most obvious thing to do. I couldn't let you die."

"What's your name?"

"Jenni."

The Doctor nodded. "You should be life-guard."

"What? I can't!"

"Why not?" asked the Doctor, politely.

Jenni smiled. "I don't know. I've always loved the sea, though."

"Heck, you managed to pull me from the water and I may look thin but I'm heavy to carry."

"I know," replied Jenni. "Perhaps you're right. I've always wanted to help people."

"I think you should. You'd be a very good life-guard."

Jenni blushed. "Thanks."

"I expect I'll see you around at some point," the Doctor said as he got up from the bench and walked away.

He smiled to himself. He was certain he would meet that girl again. He was certain she would play a vital part in what was going to happen – it was just a feeling he had.

It was a rather uncanny feeling at that as well.

* * *

"It doesn't make any sense," he paced through the Hub, one hand behind his back, the other under his chin as he tried to decipher the questions that raced through his mind. "Why? Why? Why? Why?" He turned abruptly in a circle and stared at Martha. "No, she can't….she is definitely not as powerful as me…and yet they think she is…but how?" He swallowed; his mind racing as he thought of possibilities as to why Rose had been taken. 

The Time Vortex had affected both her and Jack.

Jack had the unfortunate fate of living forever.

Rose didn't.

The Vortex still ran through Jack, but was dormant within him.

Rose had the power of the Bad Wolf and she could control it.

In theory she was part Time Lord, part human. Her data still showed her as a biological human which proved that she was still human.

The only way that could make her more connected to the Time Vortex then he ever could, would be because there was something growing within her to make her more attuned to it.

But why would Time grow within her? Time shouldn't reside in human beings even if they had been touched with the Vortex.

And then he gasped, understanding dawning across his face.

He looked at Martha and Mickey, his brown eyes bearing into theirs. Without realising it, the statement was released from his lips. "Rose is pregnant with my child. Isn't she?" he added, gazing deeply into Martha's brown orbs.

"Yes, she is," Mickey answered.

"That's why," the Doctor replied. "The baby…" it felt odd explaining about his child's conception, "was created within the TARDIS. It's forged a connection with the Bad Wolf power within Rose, which in turn originally came from the Time Vortex. The baby has made Rose more attuned to the Time Radiation in the factory then me, although her glow wasn't as bright as mine. That signifies that is the only unique thing about her. That's why she was taken. They'll find out why she's stronger then me and they'll be able to use her forever."

"Use her for what?" Jack ignored the sudden revelation that Rose was pregnant.

"They can use her power as an energy source. The unborn baby, because it's in the womb, is drawing upon Rose's energy, which effectively means that her captors can use her for eternity. The energy within her, helping the baby grow, effectively regenerates itself, which means, Rose herself is somehow immortal," explained the Doctor, dread settled in his features. _How come I didn't realise before? Rose's dabble with the Time Vortex has effectively made her immortal…and it's my fault. I let myself become too attached to her, let her get too close to me and she must have unconsciously changed herself so that she remained human but had the qualities of immortality. _

"What can we do?" Mickey asked. The others in the Hub could not speak. The immortality issue could be dealt with another time – the most important thing was getting Rose back, safe and sound.

"I don't know. I really don't know," was all the Doctor could say.

**To be continued….**

**Lots of questions and some answers…still a long way to go before this story is finished though. Next chapter will be following soon. **

**magic-doctor-writer**


	9. Nine

**A/N) Again, I apologise for the longer wait for this chapter. I fell ill and couldn't concentrate – plus, once more, blood tests hurt. And having them every other day really puts you off writing. Sorry. **

**Thanks for all the reviews and support so far! Also, sorry it is so short. Had a good place to end it. **

* * *

**Nine**

"DOCTOR, HELP ME!" Rose yelled, kicking out against her attacker, who had lifted her up and placed her over their shoulder. She balled her fists and began to thrash, her trainers hitting against a dull metal at the chest cavity. Smoke billowed around them and she heard distinctly the sound of the Doctor's voice telling her he was coming….he was going to save her.

Then the alien turned around and began to flee through the smoke; Rose still pounding her fists into its back. "Let me go!"

"Stop struggling," her captor hissed. "You are doing yourself no favours."

Rose did not stop, instead with all her strength, she threw a hard kick at the chest cavity, but pain reverberated up her foot instead. She bit her lip, stifling the small cry that would have come from her if she had not done so.

Then, the smoke around them cleared and she found herself glancing around the familiar Cardiff area, before a shade of blue surrounded them and the surroundings were gone, replaced with a cold interior that made Rose shiver. Her eyesight blurred slightly and she felt herself being placed upon a cold floor. She felt dizzy and very slowly shook her head, her eyesight clearing. She stood up, wavering on her unsteady feet, and then fell back to the floor.

"Ouch," she muttered. Then she looked up and glared at the person who was staring down at her from its dark, purple throne. She raised her eyebrows and said: "Who are you and why have you kidnapped me?"

"Courage, good; rare from a human being," the alien responded.

"Really?" said Rose, crossing her arms and giving her captor a very sour look.

"Especially for a human who should not have seen the stars," the alien continued.

Rose's eyebrows shot up. "You will find I have seen more then you would ever care to believe."

"I highly doubt that," her captor responded. "I am Rashdak Orti Belasi, leader of the Belasi clan of the species Sakroc. Have you heard of my people?"

Rose shook her head. "No. I have meet the Sycorax though – any relation?" she cocked her head to the side, her brown eyes burning.

"Faintly related," Rashdak said.

"Then you better know that the Doctor kicked them off Earth, sent them away! If you're related to them then the punishment is the same!"

"We hail from the same star system, but we are no where near the same species. They plunder and enslave people – we study and explore."

"And what about the people you attacked in Cardiff" asked Rose, "just to get to me?"

"They suffered no harm – only the Time Lord who tried to come after you."

"What?" Rose swallowed the fear that was erupting in her chest. Then anger rose up inside her and she shouted out: "What did you do to him?"

"Threw him over the edge of course," smiled Rashdak. "He'll be out of the way for a while."

"He's not dead, then?" Rose felt relieved when the alien nodded.

"If you are thinking that he will find you and rescue you, you are much mistaken," Rashdak smiled, his teeth gleaming brilliant white. "You will do our bidding."

Rose uncrossed her arms and stood up, her brown eyes glaring hatefully at the alien. "What makes you think that?" _You don't know about my power, _she thought, a grim smile coming across her features.

"We can harm those you hold most dear," the alien said, his fingers pointing past her.

Rose turned. On the screen was a picture of the Doctor. It was a faint image of him, not full of detail of his features, but she could tell it was him. "What's this?"

"It is an image from your mind."

"Really?" said Rose, sarcastically.

"Yes. Our technology has picked up residual waves coming from your brain; you are unconsciously thinking about him – about the _**Doctor**_, is it? Plus, you showed no concern for the others just now – only of him. You care for him deeply. If you do not help us, we will make sure that he dies, slowly and painfully. Think about that as you wait in your cell."

* * *

Rose hadn't been given a chance to reply to the ultimatum regarding the Doctor's life before she was grabbed by two of the other guards and hauled away. She struggled furiously, and they twisted her arms. She relented as she was thrown into a cell that seemed to be situated four corridors away from the main control room of the ship. 

The first thing she noticed was that she was now glowing. The same substance was situated in the cell wall; the next thing she realised was that she was not alone.

More then fifty other humans occupied the small cell – male and female – each of them with a continuous glow. One of them, a rather young girl with long brown hair, looked at her with large blue eyes, scrutinising her.

"You are like us, but not."

"Who are you?" Rose asked her voice soft in the cell.

"We are the same as you, but you are different," the girl replied.

"The same as me?" asked Rose, confusion setting in.

The girl nodded.

And then it hit her.

_You are not alone. _

Those four words didn't mean her baby – they meant this lot!

"You're not human, you're from Gallifrey," concluded Rose.

"But you are not," the girl continued, "and yet you are like us."

**To be continued…**

**Please let me know what you think!**

**Next chapter should be coming soon. Sorry for the shortness of this chapter. **

**magic-doctor-writer**


	10. Ten

**Authors Note**

Yeah…sorry for the short delay. I had a bit of trouble writing this chapter, but I'm now posting it. The next chapter is already written, but I want to write to at least chapter 14 before I post again. Hopefully that shouldn't take too long.

Thank you for all the reviews so far!

I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**Ten**

"I'm human, and yet I am like you lot?" Rose asked still feeling confused. "You're Time Lords aren't you?"

"Sort of," the girl responded, "but not anymore. We've been used too much."

"Too much? Forgive me, I'm having a slow day," smiled Rose.

The girl laughed, as well as several other occupants of the cell. "That is alright. You cannot hope to understand why you are like us and yet different in species."

Rose swallowed. "I think I know though," she was rather hesitant about mentioning her power, but she knew she would have to if she would gain answers. "A few years ago I absorbed the Time Vortex from the TARDIS."

"And you survived?" the girl asked amazed. "No one should be able to – it's impossible."

Rose nodded. "I should have done, but…" could she mention the Doctor? "…the Doctor saved me."

A man moved forward, staring at Rose. "The Doctor_** is**_ alive?"

"Yes," replied Rose, hesitantly. "How do you know him?"

"He helped us," the soft reply came from another woman, who sat back against the wall, looking very weak and tired. "Saved us from death, during the Time War. He helped us escape."

"But," now Rose was very confused! "he said that he's the last of the Time Lords and that he would know if anyone was alive because of telepathy."

"The glow – it cancels it out. We were taken by Risender, Rashdack's ancestor, shortly after we escaped the war. The Council sent the remaining youngsters to safety – the Doctor helped us, covering our ship as we escaped. We knew what the plan was – destroy the Daleks, but there was the risk of us being wiped out to. We didn't want to leave, but we couldn't fight. We were injured and we needed to preserve our society, so we left against our wishes. We felt the shockwave of our people dying and then we all blacked out with the pain of it all. We regenerated and when we woke we were no longer in our ship, but here. We have been here for nearly five hundred years. We cannot remember what freedom is like."

"Five hundred years?" asked Rose. "But I met the Doctor after the end of the Time War. I met him, just practically after that! It can't after been five hundred years for you. It's really only been five for him, I think."

"It has for us and for our captors," a man ventured. "Time doesn't move in linear for anyone, it moves differently."

"Oh," said Rose. "So, why am I like you if I'm human?"

"I'm still working that out," the girl replied and then she held out her hand. "I'm Loriana."

"That's nice. I'm Rose."

"What a very pretty name," a mocking voice said from the doorway.

So absorbed with the conversation that she had been having, Rose hadn't noticed the door opening, nor the fact that Rashdak was grinning, with a horrid glint in his eye.

"Now, Rose, have you decided?"

Rose swallowed hard.

* * *

"Right!" the Doctor swiveled round on his feet, fixing Jack with a cold stare. "We need to know where that energy source originates from – do you have any equipment that can help us achieve this quickly?" 

"Yes, we do," answered Jack as he turned quickly and began talking to Tosh.

"I need the TARDIS. I'll be back shortly. Mickey, stay here and see if you can help out Tosh; Martha, come with me," the Doctor ordered. "We need to hurry. I have a very bad feeling that something is going to happen and that it won't be a good thing either."

* * *

"Yes, I have decided," answered Rose, holding her head high. 

"And what is your decision?"

"I won't help you. You haven't told me what you need me for. How can I base my decision on something I have no knowledge of? What do you need me for, and then I'll give you my answer as to whether I agree to your terms."

Rashdak glared, but he had been unfair – he had hoped a human would've just agreed, but this one had courage. "We need to harness your energy. The time energy that courses through you – we adapt to make our ship work. We can feed on this energy as well. It helps us. Now you know what we need you for."

"This is what you were planning to do to the Doctor?"

"It was, until we discovered that you had more power then he. It is unheard of a mere human being more powerful then a Time Lord. I, of course, promise to leave the Doctor alone if you submit to our demands. In order to use you, you have to willingly give it – I cannot use force to gain the resources from you from which we depend on."

"And yet you threaten the Doctor? Isn't that necessary force?" asked Rose, feeling slightly smug.

"In a sense, yes, but you'd be admitting that you wanted to help us in order to save him. And trust me, Rose, that we know all about Time Lord Regeneration. If you do not submit I will make you watch as he suffers – until he takes his last breath in his thirteenth body."

* * *

"What's that noise?" Tosh's eyes widened as a wheezing sound began to fill the Hub; papers began to fly around the room, scattering light equipment as it brushed past them in a frenzy. In the centre of the Hub a light began to flash and that something began to fade into existence. 

"What is that?" Gwen asked, cowering back as Owen pulled out his gun and held it in front of him, aimed at the slowly materialising blue box.

"Put that down Owen!" commanded Jack and he threw the man a glare. "It's just the TARDIS."

"A what?" All three asked, confusion apparent on their faces.

"It's the Doctor's spaceship."

Most surprisingly it was not Mickey or Jack that had answered, but Ianto.

"How'd you know that?" asked Jack suspiciously.

"It was in the Doctor's file in London Torchwood," Ianto offered.

"Ah, that explains it then," said Jack. He had made sure, since he had worked for Torchwood, that the Doctor's file was off-limits to anyone in his team. It was a way of protecting him. Ianto, after-all, had originally worked at the Canary Wharf branch, but shortly before the battle he had been transferred to Cardiff. Of course, Torchwood One was far more against the Doctor then Jack's branch ever had been.

"A blue police box is a space-ship?" asked Owen incredulously as the time-ship took shape. "It must be very cramped with four people travelling in such an enclosed space."

Mickey grinned, slapping Owen on the shoulder. "You'll be surprised just how 'cramped' it really is."

Owen edged away from Mickey, looking suspicious of him. Jack grinned at Mickey. It was always fun when Owen felt uneasy.

The door opened to the TARDIS and the Doctor came bounding out, with Martha following behind. He looked around at his reception and said, "What? Have I got anything on my face?" He was looking pointedly at Owen, who's jaw had opened slightly.

When the Doctor had bounded out of the TARDIS, Owen had got a glance of the inside and had seen how big it was.

"It's bigger on the inside?" said Owen, flabbergasted.

"Err, yeah," responded the Doctor, looking at Jack with interest. "Do you mind filling me in?"

"Owen thinks it will be cramped with four people in the TARDIS because it resembles a 1960's public police phone box."

"Ah, now I get it. Owen, Owen, Owen," said the Doctor, as if the man was an old acquaintance of his. "It's not impossible to have something bigger on the inside – it may be now, but it is not – and no, before you ask Miss Toshiko, I will not divulge Time Lord secrets as to why the TARDIS is bigger on the inside."

Jack laughed, slapping the Doctor's shoulder. "You don't even know that yourself, Doctor. You've never answered properly."

"Actually," the Doctor counted on his fingers. "I have answered that question, but human brains can't handle the quantum physics and mathematics decimals and all the calculations that make this possible. The human brain is too inferior to understand the complexity of this type of technology. And I'm being rude again, aren't I?"

Martha nodded, cupping her mouth with a hand.

"And that is one of his standard answers," responded Jack. "He never gives a proper one."

The Doctor waved a hand and marched right over to Tosh's computer. "What have you found?"

"The energy source is coming from past the Moon. It's being transmitted by something we cannot detect, but we know that it is in that region."

The Doctor nodded. "Okay. I need a visual, so Jack, come on."

"Where are we going?"

"To the moon," the Doctor's eyes glinted as he spoke. "I should be able to get a clear view of what we are dealing with and who. I didn't get a good chance to identify the species of Rose's kidnappers. Before we go any further, I need to make a risk assessment on what we stand on losing and we can't take any drastic action at this stage. Not at all."

**To be continued…**

**Please let me know what you think! **

* * *

**To be honest, I've gone off of the pairing of Ten/Rose (I never really liked it to be honest, but felt like writing a series based on that couple anyway), so this story will be my last venture for 10/Rose. Sorry! I would like to write stories involving Series 3 Martha Jones and the Tenth Doctor, and I've already got a story in the works for that, so yeah, this will be my last proper story involving a romance with the Tenth Doctor and Rose Tyler. I am always determined to finish a story, which is why I haven't abandoned it because I've gone off the pairing of Ten/Rose, so this will be finished, hopefully by the end of October-ish, or maybe before then. **

**Until next time! **

**magic-doctor-writer**


	11. Eleven

**Here is the next chapter. I haven't actually written ahead to chapter 14 but I am still working on chapter 12. Hopefully that shouldn't take too long to complete. **

**Thank you for all the reviews so far! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Eleven**

Rose stood at a loss. She had to make a decision and quickly.

"Rose, our energy is dying out. We have been away from TARDIS' for too long, the energy that we and you have come from being inside a TARDIS. Rashdak needs your energy to survive. If you give it to them you'll be making them immortal, if you don't then you will be stopping Rashdak from hurting the Earth. They do not have enough power to launch an attack – this ship is dying."

"I can't let them kill the Doctor," whispered Rose.

"He would understand," replied Loriana. "He wouldn't want you to give yourself willingly to them."

"I know, but I can't…"

"Then your decision is final? You will help me?" asked Rashdak, assurance echoing in his voice.

Her head was telling her to say the dreaded words, but she didn't want to help them.

_I'm so sorry. _

Taking a deep breath she sealed the Doctor's fate with the one word.

"No."

* * *

"If I stepped outside the TARDIS' bubble of oxygen would I die?" Jack asked as he stepped outside of the blue box, his eyes sweeping across the landscape before him. 

"I have absolutely no idea, Jack," answered the Doctor as he lifted up a pair of ordinary binoculars to his eyes and scanned the sky. Stars twinkled here and there, some disappeared within the blink of an eye, and then…"ah ha!"

"What have you found?"

"A space ship," the Doctor answered casually.

Jack rolled his eyes. "I knew that!"

"Then why ask?"

"There is no point in arguing with you," muttered Jack.

"Quite right," replied the Doctor. "Now hush, I need to concentrate."

Jack looked up, to where the Doctor was looking, and he saw, high above them, a ship that was gleaming white, but he could tell that there was a barrier protecting it as it shimmered every now and again.

"The barrier prevents human technology from locating it, though your technology is far more sophisticated and managed to detect a signal but cannot lock onto the source. If the barrier was taken away a gleaming white blob in space might attract other people."

"Do you know who they are?"

"Of course I do!" he replied stubbornly to Jack's rather silly question.

"Well?" Jack's eyebrows raised.

"Sakrok," answered the Doctor. "Just my luck."

"And they are?"

"Aliens," was the simple response.

"I know that!"

"Then why ask?"

Jack turned away, rolling his eyes in protest. This new Doctor could be an utter idiot at times.

"Right, come on," the Doctor turned to facing Jack, "back home."

"Are you going to answer my question properly this time?" asked Jack, anger seeping into his voice.

"Sakrok are distinctly related to the Sycorax – they're the species that invaded on Christmas Day a few years ago and sent half of the population onto the roof tops – but the Sakrok hail from the same star system as the Sycorax, and they are mostly known for studying and exploring the universe then plundering and enslaving people like the Sycorax are," the Doctor took a deep breath and continued. "Sakrok use a certain type of living energy – and I'm guessing that they have access to time radiation which must be running out otherwise they wouldn't have set a trap for me…but where did they get the time radiation from anyway, unless…no…no…no, no, no, no, absolutely not, can't be happening!"

"Doctor?"

He was still rambling as they both moved into the TARDIS and the Doctor began to run around the console room flicking switches, his face a mixture of horror and gladness.

"…must mean, but that's impossible…they couldn't have survived, you signed their death sentence….oh god, oh god, oh god, what have I done?"

"DOCTOR!" yelled Jack.

This broke the Doctor out of his reverie and rambling mode. "Yes?" he asked quite innocently.

"What's happened that has got you so worked up?"

"I'm not the last Time Lord."

"We've established Rose is pregnant," said Jack.

"No, it is not that, not anymore. There must be other Time Lords still alive – that's where they got the energy from. And if they are still alive it means one thing – I'm not alone.

"I'm not the last Time Lord. There are others."

Silence fell between them as the TARDIS grinded to a halt.

* * *

"You know something, Lori." 

Loriana glanced up at Mawthewica and gently smiled.

"I know of something, yes, but I can't explain it, not yet….not until all of this is over."

Mawthewica, more commonly known as Mawth, chuckled. "You always amaze me Lori. A human girl with the power of a Time Lord? A Time Lord in love and, I'm sure you can feel it to, a faint disturbance?"

She nodded. "Yes. A baby. There is hope for us after all."

"And the Doctor's fate?"

"He knows. He will know by now what must be done. He is the only one who can convince Rose to help Rashdak."

"Yet she was willing to help anyway. Why force her to watch pain?"

"Rashdak needs to learn the truth about them."

"The truth?"

"You'll see," said Loriana, leaning back against the wall.

"You're very cryptic you are."

"Isn't that what I'm best at?" she grinned.

**To be continued…**

**Please let me know what you think!**

**I know that these Time Lords are not like those from the old series (I've never seen any classic episodes) but I'm willing to bet that they will be more carefree now since they've been imprisoned for so long, so please don't let the characterization get in the way. **

**Until next time, **

**magic-doctor-writer**


	12. Twelve

**Here is the next chapter…and a very nasty cliff-hanger. **

**Sorry!**

* * *

**Twelve**

Jack stepped out of the TARDIS to find everyone in the Hub looking at him. He scratched the back of his neck and grinned. "It might be a good idea to leave the Doctor alone for a while. He's just had a bit of a shock."

"What kind of shock?" asked Mickey, leaning back in the black chair he occupied.

"That he's not the last Time Lord."

"Yeah, we've already established Rose is pregnant," replied Mickey, confidently.

"No, the words don't mean that," answered Jack. "There are other Time Lords still alive, or so the Doctor thinks."

It was then the TARDIS doors opened again and the Doctor stepped out. "I suppose you want to know how I know how I'm not the last of my kind?"

"Only if you want to," said Martha, gently.

"It'll come out eventually," replied the Doctor. He shrugged his shoulders, pulled up a chair, that Jack was about to sit on, swiveled it round so that he was facing the others and leaned back against it, his face completely white as he began his story.

"There was a Time War between the Time Lords and the Daleks – a war that stretched across space and time that lasted for years, wrecking havoc within the universe, causing life to be disrupted in all corners of the galaxy. We fought for so many years, trying to prevent the Daleks from overrunning the universe, but they fought restlessly against my people, driving us back towards Gallifrey, our only save haven. They came at us with such speed and ferocity, the words of death echoing throughout time – we were unprepared for the onslaught that followed. Our ships were all destroyed, tumbling back to the ground of my home – I was eventually the only one left with a working TARDIS – I'd been too afraid to fight in the sky against the approaching army instead I focused on helping those down on Gallifrey unable to fight, but needing some sort of escape. On the order of the president I ordered about hundred youngsters to escape – other ships that had been sent up had been destroyed, but I had a way of getting them out. They trudged onto the ship – the last of group of youngsters to be evacuated. Within my TARDIS I watched their progress as the route I had plotted out took them through the worst of the battle, but I used my own TARDIS as bait for the Daleks. I lost track of the ship I was meant to be protecting – they were on the radar and then had gone, no particles to show the ship had been destroyed – nothing. No sign of them at all. The Daleks then plummeted down to Gallifrey and began to destroy every remaining Time Lord/Lady on the planet. Anyone who lived died. I got a call ordering me to end it – I was the only one that could. I pressed a button and I died – I wiped out my entire race – it was the only way to stop the Daleks, but my TARDIS protected me – I regenerated instantly, surviving the blast that killed everyone on planet, burning the planet to pieces so that no life could be supported – my people, those that could regenerate, didn't have a chance of surviving once the planet had burned. I heard their screams in my head and then they were gone….their was a faint glimmer in the back of my head, telling me some still lived, but that faded to. I was alone."

Gwen frowned. "How does that support the theory that you are not the last of your kind?"

"Because the children I sent away was pulled into a gravity trap, preventing them from escaping but hiding their presence from me, the Daleks and anyone else. They were saved by the Sakrok, those species that took Rose. And that is how I know. I remember their faint call for help, and I thought that was there dying thought, but it wasn't. They had escaped death but only to be caught by something else. The Sakrok must have that energy aboard their ship that cancels telepathic thoughts out which was preventing me from realising they were still alive. It's the only explanation as to how they got hold of Time energy themselves. The destruction of Gallifrey produced tons of Time Energy which the Sakrok harvested and can use to help them. It also enables them to keep how their ship works a secret from any other species in the universe. Time Energy is very useful, but only the people for who it was meant to be used by know exactly what happens when used wrongly."

"And what's that?" asked Mickey. "Is something going to happen to Rose?"

"My guess is that they need to her because their supply of time energy is running out. Those they caught years and years ago will eventually lose the time energy, making them weaker and not as important to the Sakrok. I've been monitored coming to this planet therefore it makes sense for them to lure me here. I'm their last chance of survival. But with Rose – if they use her they can kill the baby, but I don't know whether what they plan will kill our child – its difficult to explain – what we need to do right now is get aboard their ship and get Rose out of there. The question is how…we can't get aboard their ship while the barrier is still operational. Anyone have ideas at all?"

There were no suggestions forthcoming.

The Doctor groaned. "Why am I always the one to work things out?"

"Cause you're good Doc," grinned Jack.

"Shut up," the Doctor growled as he ran his hands through his hair. "Right, okay! Back to the factory! I need to run some tests on it!"

* * *

"How do you run tests on something like this?" asked Martha as she approached the glowing wall in the heart of the factory. 

"Frankly I don't know," said the Doctor.

"Then why are we here?" Owen's arms were crossed and there was an air of impatience about him.

"Because I said so, that's why," the Doctor replied angrily.

Owen rolled his eyes.

"Word of advice, it is not a good idea to anger the Doctor further when he has important things on his mind," said Mickey.

Owen glared but Martha giggled.

The Doctor bent forward, holding his Sonic Screwdriver to the wall. After a few seconds he sat back on his hunches, frowning. "Well…I still have no idea how to get onto that ship and before anybody asks I cannot just use the TARDIS since it is being protected."

"Very good, Doctor."

The voice was one he didn't recognise and he swerved round to find the leader of the Sakrok grinning at him. They had appeared so silently, apprehending the others without even a sound.

"I am Rashdak, and this is your death," he spoke.

"Really?" the Doctor arched an eyebrow.

"Your loved one has signed your death certificate. She will not help us willingly therefore you must die for her refusal."

"And you think killing me will make Rose help you?" he glanced at Rose.

"Yes," said Rashdak smugly.

"Oh, you are so wrong," the Doctor grinned. "You'll only make her more stubborn."

"We'll see," smiled Rashdak. "Hold him!"

Two of the Sakrok grabbed him, twisting his arms and forcing him down to his knees.

"I don't think my friends will be pleased I am being treated like this," observed the Doctor, inclining his head towards Jack, who immediately moved out of his captors grasp pulling out two guns that had been holstered in his belt.

In the same moment Mickey had moved out of his captors grasp, rushing towards Martha, however she had executed her own maneuver before he had even got there.

But the movement of the four escaped prisoners (Owen had successfully kicked out) was halted by the sound of a yell.

"No!" yelled Martha.

The Doctor was bleeding heavily.

He had been stabbed with a cruel looking knife and the ground was already covered with his blood as he sank to his knees. His eyes were fading, dizziness crept over him. He tried to speak but he coughed up blood. He could barely see…Rose was struggling against her captors, but then in the haziness he realised that she too was crying in pain…not in anguish.

She could feel his pain, it was radiating off of her…it was killing her. Something hit him in the square of his back, causing him to land on his front, coughing. He blinked trying to keep himself awake…he could hear Rose cry out in pain again.

_Oh god…the link between us…what the hell? _He felt confused, and very cold.

Another whack to the head had him reeling – he was dying – his body was trying to die. His suit was slick with his blood and he wondered if his eleventh incarnation would still love Rose and whether she would still love him?

And then blackness closed in on him.

**To be continued…**

**Erm…please don't hurt me….though if you tell me what you think then I might get this cliff-hanger resolved quicker….**

**Next chapter should be coming soon, very soon in fact. **

**magic-doctor-writer **


	13. Thirteen

**Bit short…but this marks the end of the first part of my plan, so it ended where it would've done. Enjoy! **

* * *

**Thirteen**

"I need a mirror," murmured the Doctor as he felt himself awaken from the darkness he had been swimming in for a while. He had to know what he looked like.

"Why?"

It was Martha's voice. She sounded quite happy, despite the fact that he had died and regenerated!

"Cos I need to judge whether Rose will still love me," he stated. He opened his eyes and found himself lying on a bed, wrapped up warm.

"Course she will," added Jack stepping up. "And Doc you're still handsome as ever!"

"Jack, you would sleep with anything that moves," the Doctor responded, suddenly realizing for the first time that his voice _**hadn't **_changed. How could he have the same voice if he had regenerated?

"Here," Mickey gave him a mirror allowing him to see his face.

"Why the hell didn't I regenerate?" Why was he upset over that? He should be overjoyed he hadn't lost one of his lives, but he still wasn't ginger.

"We have no idea," answered Jack. "We thought you might know the answer to that."

"Well I don't," replied the Doctor, trying to sit up, but found Jack pushing him down.

"You're injured," the captain replied stubbornly. "You nearly died – you're not moving until you've healed."

The Doctor muttered under his break, 'brilliant' but said out-loud: "What happened when I 'died'?"

"Rose fainted at the same time – we could see she couldn't breathe – her whole body was quivering. She yelled out about the baby dying – the Sakrok master, whoever he is – went right over to you and pulled out the knife you were stabbed with, then threw a liquid over your wounds –"

Mickey continued the story from Jack. "Rose started to wake – she muttered something about the baby – but we couldn't hear what she said – then the Sakrok leader gave an order for his people to retreat but ordered us to save you or they would lose Rose too."

It all made some-sort of sense now, at least to the Doctor. "Yep, I think I know what's happened."

"Care to explain?" Jack leaned back against the wall. "You've got all the time in the world…"

The Doctor scowled. "You know Rose and I have a connection of sorts. What I think has happened is that our baby is connected to both of us, so that if one of us is hurt badly enough that could end in death the baby reacts to that – and that in turn affected Rose. The baby could, I think, feel that I was dying, so its distress caused Rose to have the same effects as me, but not physically. As soon as I began to heal…the baby stopped being distressed and Rose stopped dying – or that's what I got from it anyway. Haven't got it all figured it out – and this entire mess is because of Rose taking the time vortex in the first place – she'd be safe in the Parallel Universe if it hadn't been for that! It was only our connection that really enabled me and her to get back together." He made a move to get up but Jack pushed him back down on the bed he was lying on.

"You're still healing."

"No I'm not," the Doctor replied stubbornly. "You don't know Time Lord Biology, Jack. You can't determine whether I'm healed or not. You lack the ability."

"I could easily strap you down," insisted Jack.

"You won't. I'm not important, Rose is. We've got to get her away from those Sakrok!"

"And how do we do that?" asked Mickey, folding his arms.

"I can use the TARDIS. We are linked – therefore I can program the TARDIS to hone in on her location and that should let us get on board the Sakrok's ship! I didn't think of it before since it didn't occur to me, but it's such a simple solution, I don't know why I didn't think of it before!"

"Why couldn't you just use the TARDIS in the first place?" asked Mickey.

The Doctor glared at him. "Because, Mickey Smith, the Sakrok's ship is cloaked and the TARDIS cannot pinpoint the exact location of the ship to allow me to set co-ordinates for us to land," he folded his arms. "However, my connection with Rose can bypass that system. Easy, simple and gets us to the ship – hopefully without any more lives being lost and is important for us to leave as soon as possible. I know Rose will give in and -"

He was cut off as a big BOOM rocked the ground.

"It's started," he sighed.

"What has?" Jack asked.

"The Sakrok are burning the Earth," he said as another blast came from above, causing some of the machinery to fall to the ground. "We haven't got much time."

**To be continued…**

**Please let me know what you think!**

**Did you really think I would kill off the Tenth Doctor? I hope not – you should know me by now. **

**Next up: The Battle for Earth begins…**

**magic-doctor-writer **


End file.
